


My lame attempts at poetry

by ItzDT



Category: poems - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I don't know, Other, Poems, Writing, have a good read i guess, oh yeah, so im giving up on this, this is hard, what am i doing again, writing all these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzDT/pseuds/ItzDT
Summary: Watch me fail American Literature XD
Relationships: None
Kudos: 2





	1. A Million Words

A Million Words

A million words won’t bring you back  
I know because I’ve tried.  
A million tears won’t bring you back  
I know because I’ve cried

Each night is filled with sorrow  
Though all my cries may fall  
And even though the morning comes  
You’ll never hear my call

Though hope may rise once more in me  
I don’t think I will forget  
That though now you have been set free  
There will always be regret.

A million words won’t bring you back  
I can’t say I haven’t tried  
And all because of one mistake  
You’re no longer my guide.


	2. It's Been so Long (A William Afton parody)

It’s been so long (William Afton’s POV)

I dunno what I was thinking  
Leaving my life behind  
Now I suffer the curse of committing crimes  
With all this anger, guilt, and sadness  
Trapped inside me forever  
I finally see the cliff at the end of the river  
Was it revenge I was seeking  
For my past, stolen from me?  
Stuck them in paradox  
Wish I could set them all free  
Maybe I should chase and find  
Before they’ll try to stop me  
Picking up my mistakes through all the debris  
  
It’s been so long since last I killed someone  
I am a monster  
I’m the man behind the slaughter  
Now I live on  
And I’m singing this stupid song  
To try and ponder  
The sanity of a father  
  
Wish I could change the present  
By fixing my past mistakes  
But the future lures around me like a snake  
Those sweet little eyes, that trusting smile  
Much more I remember  
Those tiny memories mess with my temper  
Justification will kill me  
Since killing isn’t justified  
What anyone could do, it terrifies  
A mother, laid in guilt and sorrow  
Memories last forever  
To see her child again, that hope I severed  
  
It’s been so long since last I killed someone  
I am a monster  
I’m the man behind the slaughter  
Now I live on  
And I’m singing this stupid song  
To try and ponder  
The sanity of a father


	3. A Mansion Long Forgotten

A mansion long forgotten

Its walls a story tells

Of lively times and happy face

So long before it fell

The unbroken string of harmony

Chaotic as they were

Tells of its inner beauty

Quite the mystery, I concur

The inner beauty of which I speak

Comes not from brick or stone

Rather, from its inhabitants

Description is not to be postponed

Quite the active group they were

Their fantasies yet unreached

Did not deter their lively step

As they benefits they may yet reap

Perhaps it was this foolish hope

That caused the fatal fall

And Time’s gentle hands eased down

Beckoning them all

And so they all complied

For what choice did they have?

Time was deity uncompared

And quickly did it pass

A mansion long forgotten

Its Dreams may yet live on

But Nightmares lurk beyond the deep

And soon it will be gone…


	4. And so the Flower Speaks

Quiet, brittle, and riddled with thorns   
The delicate flower cries   
The painful birth of its very soul   
And to find relief it tries

Lovely as it was, with beauty uncompared   
Its reds and blues and different hues   
Could not atone for its agony   
That would leave a budding bruise

And so the flower screamed in pain   
To alert a passerby   
For surely one would pass him   
After all, they could hear him, right?

But no one seemed to stop   
Unaltered was their random titter   
And as he grew on the sidewalk   
He began to grow so bitter

So strong was this resentment   
So powerful was his hate   
That, in time, it darkened colors   
And he no longer grew quite straight

For in older days, they had stopped to look   
And gaze upon his petals   
But now they simply passed him by   
Leaving him all the more unsettled

And so the flower spoke   
Once again, he dared to hope   
And in his darkness bloomed a light   
That might help him to cope

For as he spoke so softly   
His tone infused with hurt   
A child stopped and knelt down   
Peering at the dirt

Perhaps it is a child   
That hears the clearest of them all   
For as the flower was carried off   
He no longer feared the fall

And so the flower   
His lesson quite well learned   
Was content to live and love his life   
The life that he'd yet to earn

And when his colors brighten   
Come spring, await till then   
He shall spread his joy some more   
That couldn't be wrought with pen.


	5. I didn't mean to be like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a crackhead's guide to insanity :)

I was once like you

So young and carefree

Giving not a second thought to worry

Because the world was nice to me

And as I grew and learned to love

I found things along the way

And with my friends I shared this treasure

Now that’s what they are today

I didn’t mean to be like this

It was no choice of mine!

I took the help

I took the call

I took the pills

I took the fall

I didn’t mean to be like this

The fault isn’t mine

You lied and stole and used me

But still there were the signs

As my friends continued on their way

Smiling, happy, and bright

I was left to wander alone

In the darkness of my night

My bitterness soon did grow

But then you stepped in

And I thought you to be my savior

And warmer grew my skin

But you put me in another cage

And this one was much worse

For while I could still see the light

It was so far away; that was my curse

But I didn’t mean to be like this

It was no choice of mine!

I took the help

I took the call

I took the pills

I took them all

I didn’t mean to be like this

And you poisoned the wine

You lied and stole and used me

I’m sure you saw the signs

I cannot be blamed for my actions

A lady sees it, in and of itself

When faced with a decision to make

She must do it herself

You made me like this

And now the choice is mine!

I don’t need help

Don’t try to call

Just eat the pills

Just eat them all

I didn’t mean to be like this

I drank the poisoned wine

And look at me now, I’m above the clouds

Don’t bother with the signs

Say good-bye to your innocence

And let the chaos unfold!

You’re a new person

And it never gets old


End file.
